Temmie
Temmies are an animal hanshin species in S2 Brave World and Jade Empire's mascot. Biology Temmies are a race of Cat and Dog animals with features of both of them, in terms of senses and abilities without any sort of backlash or drawback from either, holding the pluses but not the cons. Which means they are very agile, flexible, strong biters, have great hearing, etc. They are also very good swimmers and learners (...for certain things...), as they over the years have learned how to speak by being around humans in the jade empire all the time. It is impossible to denote wherever a temmie is male or female by most means when they are at their base shapes, and can only be noticed by their tones of voice. They are excellent killers in terms of hunting, as their strong dog-sided physical strength, cat-sided flexibility, claws and sharp canine teeth allow them to almost kill instantly any prey they latch onto, which can preserve most of the prey's internals for more supplement. They have a knack for hunting and selling their own items, even if it's junk, as they utilize human currency between each other to sustain in the wild even if all they do is throw it at each other. Their almost human-like personalities allow them to vibrate, as well. It has no purpose only to show they're excited. As so, they also hold Human-like problem solving, and can take on many skills other animals reasonably cannot do, and can perform puzzles at a much better pace than apes. However, while they hold such amazing skills, they have a severe mental hindrance which makes them alike to a severely brain damaged child. They often never take things seriously and show over excitement and very annoying or hyper tendencies that some people may relate to "lolrandom girls on the internet". Due to this, they often also die extremely easy for many reasons. And so, they have an universal compatibility, which means they can take another creature's seed and become pregnant from it. When this happens, if the seed is foreign (AKA; Incompatible in normal scenarios), their genetics erase half the DNA of it to avoid creating a hybrid, and thus just spawns another regular temmie. By this, their main animal hanshin ability is the ability to be able to shift to a more humanoid figure to a degree, imitating humans in terms of body parts while not losing their own. Much like their physiology, this ability has no downside whatsoever, and this is another method to tell wherever a temmie is male or female. The only thing that doesn't change are the heads, they remain looking like the base temmie shape to retain an idea of how they originally look and give them the ability to shape back to normal. And they need such a reminder due to their lack of intelligence. By their body capabilities, their meat is extremely rich in nutrients and could be a good replacement of regular meats, and is also a delicacy between predators. Behavior Temmies are extremely loving and friendly, usually finding fascination on everything. While they can be exceptional killers, they actually almost never use their skills to hunt or kill. They mostly feed out of fruit, leaves, corpses they just so happen to find and a human-brand of cereal called "Temmie Flakes". Their almost human-like society is built out of random nonsense and a single shop they call the "tem shop", as they just mostly enjoy life carefree and without any sort of logical pattern. They have a guttural fascination for creatures more developed than them, and to become friends with them. When it comes to humans, they are very loving towards them, to the point that temmies actively seek to interact with humans and befriend them, even if some can be allergic to them. They enjoy performing human rituals or enjoying human culture, to the point that some people have argued if temmies are watered down humans. This also makes it a big problem because this makes temmies to be easily hunted down by hunters. Their fur, hair, tails, teeth and claws are extremely expensive in the black market, and very abundant considering their universal reproduction ability. Temmies also often never defend themselves or attack, but find hunters attempts to kill them fascinating, often allowing themselves to die. It is said that if you actually kill a temmie, your soul is rotten and cursed for taking a life so pure. Mating for temmies is extremely difficult as well, considering they are very reliant on sight stimuli, they must see for themselves that the male has a very literal intention to perform such acts. Between them, it mostly happens by pure casuality. Male temmies often tend to shift their bodies to look more humanoid which makes genitalia show more, which in turn gives the female temmies incentive to go over the male temmie and perform the act. The act is something they don't actively seek but also don't reject either. There is one thing temmies universally reject, and nobody knows why, but it's big muscular figures. They say the muscular figures are not cute, therefore extremely gross. Usually, while friendly still towards muscular creatures, they tend to turn around and avoid said creatures. So if you're ridiculously muscular, sorry but it'll be rare to have a friend temmie. Backstory and Storyline Contrary to no belief at all, Temmies are not a long-established evolutionary species, but are in fact a relatively recently created race of beings. Dating back only a few hundred years as the earliest historical references go, Temmies just appeared one day full of life and love for all human beings - simple and naive as they are, they simply have no other frame of reference or ability to grow beyond this point. One interesting piece of early history depicts a large snake-like being on a mural with a lot of Temmies beneath it, making one speculate as to what this could mean... For anyone not in the know, that is. The truth is, the Guardian Rayquaza had an early attempt at making herself in the image of what Humans love the most, and came up with a cat-dog hybrid with a childlike, pure behavior, effectively merging all the simplest loves and joys that Mankind as a whole has. Following that, more and more Temmies started to pop up - nowhere near as powerful as the first, but retaining quite a lot of the abilities, such as shapeshifting, ability to speak, compatability, and so forth. Due to their innate and inherent purity as a species, untainted by anything wicked, they have been classified as a protected species to the point where anyone who is caught poaching one is subjected to the absolute harshest of punishments, up to death via lethal injection (At least in the Jade Empire). Fun Facts/Trivia * Temmies are originally from the franchise Undertale. * The main gm didn't want Temmies to exist for a long time in worries the user Zalthair would force them in his Garlic JR saga, however after some time, the main GM himself ironically made temmies exist. * Temmies were made with the sole purpose of fanservice and shitpost on some users. * An user keeps dming gms about wanting to "Lewd" a temmie. The user Carrot hates it. Category:Races